Piel de oveja
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: La gente no invitada disfruta de la sesión de té.


Las velas de una humilde morada iluminaban un interior acogedor. Uno decorado con distintas esculturas de materiales preciosos y toques de una edad olvidada.

Estaba en una sala muy bonita, con tres sofás marrones y una deslumbrante alfombra blanca. Los suelos eran de madera y, debajo de una pared rosada yacía una chimenea cuyo interior ardía, pues el fuego y la leña se cruzaron emitiendo un sonido curioso.

Chizuru servía en una pequeña taza de porcelana violeta algo de té. La boquilla de la tetera de metal era inclinada con mucha delicadeza.

Le gustaba mucho ver cómo caía el líquido, los aromas que desprendía y el calor que emanaba.

La hacía sentir tan tranquila, tan... viva.

Disfrutaba de la soledad, en su templo sagrado donde las noches se hacían eternas, carecían de un final y, para no desperdiciar tiempo, Chizuru oraba a sus antecesores o se ponía a leer incontables libros con tramas profundas y personajes únicos.

Sintió una leve brisa detrás suyo.

No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás.

—Muéstrate, terrible —Yata bebió de su preciado té, cerró los ojos y pasó, sintiendo cómo éste calentaba su garganta.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué he hecho yo, amada mía? ¿Mi solo existir es motivo de tu molestia? —El no invitado se reía a las espaldas de Kagura mientras rascaba su barbilla.

—¿Qué quieres, Goenitz de los Vientos Violentos? —La mujer de largos cabellos negros preguntó dejando la taza sobre un plato de igualmente porcelana fina.

—Deleitar mi vista con tu figura. ¡Morbo mío! ¿Es malo disfrutar de ello? —Se inclinó y acarició los cabellos de la señorita. —Muchos humanos me dan asco, me enferman... pero tú, mi Némesis, eres diferente...

—Prefiero la muerte antes que ser tu concubina o tu amante —Podía sentirse el desprecio en cada una de sus palabras. —Cerdo. —Susurró.

—Sé que deseas matarme, está claro. Tanto tú como yo nos volveremos a encontrar. Tal vez no en ésta vida o la siguiente... —Goenitz susurraba. Su aliento tibio era percibido. —Pero cuando pase...

—Cuando pase te rajaré el cuello —Se sentía disgustada con el cinismo del desdichado.

—¡Qué increíble sentido del humor! Cada vez más desearía tener un cuerpo físico para abrirte y ver qué es eso que tanto me atrae de tí... —Se puso de pie, dió unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con Chizuru. Colocó sus rodillas contra el suelo y la observó.—Pero sólo soy un fantasma... un espectro que no puede hacer cosas que en vida pudo. ¡Me niego a renacer!

—Te encontraré, y si no soy yo, mis descendientes te darán caza en cuanto haya indicios de tu existencia —Yata no mostraba emoción alguna. Tomó la tacita de té y otra vez comenzó a beber. —No importó cuánto haya bendecido mi tierra fértil, el templo sagrado... estás aquí.

—Oh Chizuru, mi adorada Kagura, Yata, cual sea tu absurdo apellido. Mi presencia va mucho más allá de lo que tus palabrerías puedan comprender —Colocó ambas manos contra la mesa de cristal y se acercó a ella para quedar cara a cara. —Por más que desee matarte, no puedo... mi señor me ordenó no hacerlo, ni a tí ni a la inmunda gente que deambula por ahí.

La señorita estaba consternada ante las intenciones del clérigo.

—Pobre estúpido... —Ella extendió su mano y acarició las patillas y la barba del "mesías". —Ni muerto puedes descansar. ¿Orochi no puede ser más cruel? Sus hijos dando carne y sangre sin nada a cambio... me das lastima. —Lo abofeteó. Concentró su energía para que el anima recibiera dicho impacto. —Tanta inteligencia, tanto poder... tu figura celestial... todo desperdiciado en alguien que ve lo patético y fácilmente reemplazable que puedes ser.

—Calla mujer. No soy estúpido, tanto así que sé lo mucho que adoras jugar a hacerte la inocente —Entrecerraba sus ojos y sonreía con malicia. Sus dientes puntiagudos y blancos eran destacables. —¿Por cuánto tiempo le has mentido a todos? Eres mala, peor que yo. ¿Crees que nadie se da cuenta de cómo juegas con las mentes de las personas y las manipulas para que hagan lo que sea que tú desees?

Fue como Chizuru terminó su té y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Meses de mi vida siendo acosada por tí... entras a mis sueños... eres el parásito que me ha infectado y se niega a salir —Ella con mucho cuidado puso el set de té en una esquina de la mesa y miró con determinación a Goenitz.

—A tí. Es a tí a quien yo quiero. Mi desprecio hacia tu persona es tan grande que no puedo esperar para retornar y cortarte tajo a tajo. NO TIENES idea de todo lo que pasa en mi cabeza cada vez que te veo... te odio, te detesto Chizuru Kagura —El espíritu del señor Goenitz trató de besar a Yata pero ella se negó.

—¡Mataste a mi hermana! —Chizuru se puso a llorar. —¿Y vienes aquí a querer que me rinda ante tí? ¿Tanto quieres que sea HUMILLADA? ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te traiga a la vida para matarte una y otra vez hasta que cada rastro de tu patética existencia sea erradicado uno tras otro!

Goenitz estaba deleitado por la propuesta.

—De acuerdo dulce dama. Para que veas que no soy tan terrible me iré a deambular por el bodrio de mundo que tratas de salvar —Él desapareció tras una fina corriente de aire que tocó el hombro de Kagura.

Ni en sus propias paredes podía estar a salvo del desdichado de Goenitz.

Vió que todavía había algo de té.

Decidió servirlo.

Estaba algo nerviosa.

Nadie debía saber que no era tan inocente como se creía. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de aquellos rituales que pedían requisitos que dejarían ver a Chizuru como un ente peor que los Hakkesshu?

Ni hablar de su excepcional modo de manipular.

Y es que era verdad.

Conseguía lo que quería porque era tan fácil meterse en la cabeza de los demás y manipular sus pensamientos a su antojo.

Quizás ella y Goenitz no era tan diferentes como creía.

Sólo que uno mostraba su maldad de formas diferentes.

Si la gente viera a la verdadera Chizuru Kagura pensarían que la muerte de Maki no era nada más que una vil excusa para ocultar al monstruo que vestía bajo la piel de sacerdotisa.

Los ojos negros y sin vida de la joven miraban al horizonte.

Todo debía seguir su curso.

El curso que Chizuru quería.

**Arriban2. **

**Ésto fue publicado en la Amino KoF por mí, como Dasenko Masikoraishi uwu. Ésto para evitar malentendidos. **

**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, por ende todos sus derechos van dirigidos a sus respectivos creadores de la grandiosa saga KoF uwu. **

**Ésto inicialmente era Goenitz x Chizuru :v. **

**Soy una papa uwu. **


End file.
